1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing with a hook configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device includes a first outer shell and a second outer shell, and a hook configuration for assembling the first outer shell to the second outer shell to form a housing for receiving a plurality of electronic elements. When users want to repair the electronic elements, they must use force to separate the two shells. This can cause damage to one shell or the other, or possibly destroy the housing of the electronic device rendering it unusable.
Therefore, what is needed is a housing with a hook configuration to overcome the described shortcoming.